


Hit

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [82]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Jason Todd is Robin, Mutual Pining, Past, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Raven’s hand hovers out from velvet, indigo fabric — so elegant, unblemished against the scarred flesh of Jason’s bicep — before it withdraws respectfully. They end up having a brief, emotional talk on the docks right after patrolling.





	Hit

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie that never got published here! I kinda really love how Jason was always so sweet on Raven because he knew that genuinely she was looking out for him and cared, and he respected her and appreciated her kindness so much. Unnf. Enough of being sappy! Any thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

082\. Hit

*

"Your behavior is _reckless_ , Robin."

He flicks the end of his burning cigarette with undisguised cynicism. "And it's gonna kill me one day, right?" Jason mutters. "Heard it before."

Raven's hand hovers out from velvet, indigo fabric — so elegant, _unblemished_ against the scarred flesh of Jason's bicep — before it withdraws respectfully.

Jason grunts, rubbing his fingers through his hair and spitting out his cigarette near his pixie boots.

"… I don't mind if _you_ touch me."

It swells from him, naked and unapologetic towards her, and Raven lets that emotion — that beautifully _grim_ sort of fidelity — wash over her, tingling the blood in her cheeks.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
